


Someone Who Wants To Do Right

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexuality, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Mon-El wants Kara's help in explaining sexuality on earth to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Honestly, don't ask, I don't know how I found time for this in the middle of my theater rehearsals, exam studies, reading and watching TV shows, as well as writing two other fanfictions, but I did, so here it is! This was a little bit different than anything I've written before, so I hope you enjoy it!

Kara could not imagine sexuality on earth was what Mon-El wanted to talk about when he said he needed Kara’s help. Nor did she ever imagine she, who had never had a stable relationship in her life and was still a virgin, would be the one teaching someone about earth’s ways of… _hooking up_.

The conversation started pretty innocently. Mon-El had come to her house after she’d finished work, asking for help. She’d invited him in, and prepared coffee while Mon-El sat down in the living room. She’d joined him a couple of minutes later with coffee cups in her hand.

“So, what did you need my help with?” she’d asked teasingly, handing Mon-El his coffee. He’d taken a deep breath as if trying to get his question in order before turning to Kara.

“How does sex work here?” With that one, blunt question, Kara had almost spluttered coffee all over the place, and had gone into a coughing fit for long enough for Mon-El to look at her anxiously. Her gaze snapped at the Daxamite.

“What did you just say?” Mon-El shuffled on the couch and laughed uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair.

“You know, sex. Is there some…rule to it?” Kara blinked several time to pull herself together, opened her mouth and shut it, but no words came out. She was shocked, and embarrassed, and a part of her felt… _aroused_? Her heart was slamming to her ribs, her hands were sweaty, and she suddenly felt the urge to run away and hide somewhere or throw herself on Mon-El, showing him instead of telling. Despite that second part—which she chose to ignore—she did not want to talk to Mon-El about sexuality. Not with the guy that she was crush—

She cut off that thought before it went too far and forced herself to face the confused Mon-El.

“You want me to tell you if there is a _rule_ for sex here?” she tried to joke, but it came out like a nervous laughter. Mon-El looked quizzically at her.

“Well, aren’t there rules? Because you told me it wasn’t right to do it at work, and I don’t want to mess something up.” Kara nibbled with her lip. _It isn’t like Mon-El is asking me to_ show _it_ , she thought, looking at her hands. _It’s very understandable he’d be surprised by earthly customs. Things were very different in both Krypton and Daxam_.

“There are…and there aren’t,” Kara said, choosing her words carefully. That seemed to confuse Mon-El even more. “I mean, they aren’t written or anything, except being with people under the age 18, but there are certain…customs.” She had no idea how else to explain it. Mon-El stared at her with curiosity in his eyes, almost urging her to continue. Straightening up her shoulders, she reminded herself once more that this was a perfectly normal subject for adults, and she didn’t need to feel uncomfortable talking about it. Nope. Not one bit. Not at _all_. “So you’ll be fine hooking up with anyone above 18, if you have their…consent.”

“Hooking…up?” Mon-El asked with a puzzled expression, his eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out what Kara was talking about. “And why above 18, or what’s the thing about consent?”

“Hooking up is earth’s equivalent to having sex,” Kara started, trying to keep her voice normal. “And having your partner’s consent means both of you willingly participate in the… _event_ , so the woman can’t be forced into it, especially if she’s drunk, drugged, or asleep, because it’s considered that she would be unable to make trusty decisions at those states and give her consent fully. It’s considered rape, as well as being with people under the age 18, minors, because they’re not adults yet so even though they agree to it, they’re considered inadequate to fully consent to the behavior. In other words, they’re too young to legally consent. Oh, it also doesn’t have to be about only woman, it’s also considered rape in all those situations if the victim is a man.” Mon-El nodded after her explanation. _Well, I got the easy part out of the way_ , Kara thought. Talking about what is legally forbidden was easy compared to other things.

“Well, that’s understandable,” Mon-El said slowly, as if trying to process all that information. “I mean, I got the whole consent thing. But let’s say you have it. Like, both of the partners are willing. How do you… Is there like a thing you need to do before you have sex? During? Is there a right time for it?” Kara fumbled with her words, clasping and unclasping her hands as she took a sip from her coffee.

“There’s a thing called foreplay,” she started, blood rushing to her cheeks. Mon-El seemed to be intrigued by that.

“What’s that?” Kara swallowed hard, wanting to bury her face to the ground. Actually, bury her whole body to the ground and stay there. Why did it come too hard for her to discuss these things with Mon-El? She could easily talk about them with Alex, and her sister had even explained a couple of things to her without an issue. This shouldn’t be a problem. It _couldn’t be_.

“It’s mostly done in intimate relationships, not one-night stands, though you could certainly have it both ways. But it’s basically…the things you do to create sexual _arousal—_ she had to force that word out—between two people before the actual thing happens.” Blushing, she cleared her throat, making herself busy with her coffee once again. “But again, if you’re going for a one-night stand you can directly go to the second part. To the bed, I mean. To have…sex.” Her voice trailed off.

“What if I don’t want to have a one-night stand?” Mon-El asked almost too quietly. “I mean, what if I am looking for a long-term relationship? Like…mating and all?” This time, Kara forgot all her embarrassment as her eyes shot up to the young Daxamite, eyeing him. There were two red dots on his cheeks as he played with his fingers, only glancing at Kara through his eyebrows as if he was afraid of looking at her.

“Wait, you have someone in mind?” she couldn’t help asking, her shoulders slumping with disappointment. She hadn’t really thought Mon-El was looking for a real relationship, she assumed he was trying to understand what he should do when he had a one-night stand and stuff. But… But this…

_It means nothing, it should mean nothing_ , she told herself. _In fact, you should be happy that there’s someone Mon-El wants to be with, he’s been on earth for some time now and he certainly deserves it_.

Thinking that didn’t make her feel any better.

“Well…kind of. And I don’t want to blow up my chance with her because of my stupidity and lack of knowledge. So…is there a way of going about sex in a relationship? Is there a certain time? Or…or how do you start a relationship?” He blurted out the last question before turning his gaze away, looking at his hands. Kara took a deep breath and tried to shake off the disappointment.

“There isn’t one way to go about it. It depends on you and your partner. You can have sex and then start a relationship, or you can wait until marriage. But usually it happens when…I guess both parties feel right about it? I don’t really know.” She pushed her hair back. “As for starting a relationship, again, there isn’t one way for it, but usually you ask someone on a date, and then if that date goes well, you have another couple of dates, getting to know each other and seeing how it goes, and then you decide if you want to move it to a relationship level. But it happens mostly when partners don’t know each other well. If they’re like lifelong friends, the getting to know each other and seeing how it goes passes pretty fast, or doesn’t happen at all. It depends on who you like. Personally, I don’t need like a big declaration or a special plan to be asked on a date, but… And I guess I also don’t really have a special stage in a relationship to have sex, but…” Kara glanced at Mon-El. “Can I ask who we are talking about?” Mon-El ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, as if struggling with words.

“So you don’t need anything special?” he asked, his voice strained with anxiety. Kara frowned.

“Not really, as long as it’s heartfelt and it’s someone I’m interested in. Why?” There was another moment of silence before Mon-El lifted his eyes to look at Kara, and grabbed her hand. Kara’s heart started stuttering even before Mon-El blurted out the question.

“Then would you like to go on a date with me?” Kara was caught so off guard that she couldn’t do anything other than blinking and pulled back.

“What?” Mon-El bit his lip.

“If… If you’re interested, of course. You don’t have to. I just wanted to ask… And also wanted to learn about the other things because… I wanted to do it right,” he stuttered, not being able to stop himself. “I wanted to make you happy, and I didn’t want to make a wrong move, because there is obviously no forced marriages but if you needed to have…sex, because if it was like that then—“

“Mon-El…” Kara whispered to stop him, but he didn’t really hear her.

“And I didn’t want to ruin my chances with you because I didn’t know how to go about it. I’m sorry if I—“

“Mon-El!” she said more forcefully this time, leaning forward to look at his face. He stopped mid-sentence, staring at Kara with big, fearful eyes, making her smile. Her heart fluttered as she squeezed his hand. “I would like to go on a date with you.” Mon-El genuinely seemed surprised.

“Really?” he asked with such hope that Kara couldn’t help laughing.

“Yes, really. You don’t have to sound so surprised.” She shook her head. “That was why you’d gone out of your way to ask me about _sex_? You could’ve easily talked about relationships.”

“In my defense, on Daxam, only true relationship you could have with someone wantingly was through sex.” A smile pulled his lips. “I didn’t know.” Kara sighed as she stroked Mon-El’s hair.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to anymore, okay? You have us now. You have me, and I won’t let that happen.” Mon-El’s eyes were shining as he nodded, his hand holding Kara’s tightly.

“Yeah. I know, Kara. I know.”

* * *

_They said fairytales didn’t exist_  
 _and I almost believed them_  
 _until my eyes found you_  


_I knew at that moment_   
_that they were wrong_

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I wrote the short poem in the end, just inspired by the idea of fairytales, so I hope you also liked that :)


End file.
